the_random_show_crossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Book 1 Fire chapter 3: Sisterly apart
Water Sugar: *water bends* Draw Star: *draws boulder then kicks it* Ice Summer: *ice bends* Lighting Thunder: *lighting bends* Fire: Sketch: *fire bends* *shows map of equestria* Years ago, a mare stayed in her room for 2 decades *zooms in on canterlot castle and Sketch's room* Then the bitterness grew inside her *shows Sketch's evil eyes* On her 24th birthday the castle held a coronation for her but she ran away *shows Sketch running away* Nopony knows where she is or why she ran away so join me and find out *shows book cover* *shows chapter* *By a stream near the village* Luna: *in cloak walking by* Sketch Heart! Sketchy! Its me Luna! *no response* Luna: Oh celestia why did she just go like that *holds crown with magic* Ugh! its been days im so hungry *sees village near by* Food!! *runs to village* *meanwhile in alley* Sketch: *paces* Now girls heres my plan *spreads out map* We strike in the village first then we move on to the other countries then at the end we strike in Canterlot bringing the whole of equestria under our rule any questions? Trixie: *raises hoof* Sketch: After the village then ponyville Trixie.. Trixie: *puts down hoof* Sketch: Great with all said and done lets do this! Sunset: Wait! How are we gonna do this? Sketch: Do you remember who you talking to? Sunset: What? Sketch: *goes up in her face* I think you didnt hear me.. I said... DO YOU REMEMBER WHO YOU TALKING TO?!?! Sunset: Yes you your highness the one who rules us all!! *ducks head timidly* Sketch: Good now stop acting like a foolish peasant and get up and follow me!!! *walks out of ally* Trixie: You think it was a good idea inviting her to join us? Sunset: *fixes hair* Lets find out *goes after her* Trixie: *follows* Luna: *buys apples in square* Thank you! *eats apple* *sees crowd forming in heart of village* Huh? *follows crowd* Sketch: *on two wooden boxes* Citizens of whatever village this is Ive come to my thoughts and said Have you have some political trouble with your roads and such?! Citizens: Yeah!! Sketch: Are you tired of the stupid laws here!! Citizens: Yeah!! Sketch: And are you tired of the unsafe laws here!! Citizens: Yeah!! Sketch: Then join me and i'll lead you to victory!!! For i am *takes off cloak* Your Queen!!! Citizens: *gasps* Luna: Sketch Heart.. *moves threw crowd* Guards of village: Whats going on here Sketch: Are you that foolish? Im leading this kind grateful citizens to a better life Guard: These villagers all ready have better lives Farmer: Better?! Because of your selfish laws i cant grow a thing my family is starving and we aint got enough money to buy a thing!! Citizens: Yeah!! Dress maker: Ive been sewing all my life and now because of this trade im running outta fabric and supplies soon i wont be able to run my shop any more Citizens: Yeah!! Filly: And we aint getting enough supplies for school plus everytime it rains we have leaks in the roof the school needs to be fixed and have enough supplies for everypony! Citizens: Yeah!! Sketch: See is that what you call a better life? Guard: These villagers are more foolish than you and you have no right to run over us like some some whatever runs over anything.. Sketch: Ahem Hello queen over here i have every right!! Guard: Ok little miss Queeny wheres your crown? Sketch: Right here *feels for crown but does see it* What happened to my *gasps* *flash back* Luna: What? Sketch Heart no. No, wait! *grabs her crown* Sketch: *gasps and faces Luna* Give me my crown! Luna: Sketch , please. Please. I can’t live like this anymore Sketch: *tears run down her face* Then go. Live with Celestia, For all i care *starts walking out* Luna: *cries* Why are you so mean to everypony?! Sketch: *stops* Don't start Luna... Luna: No, Why?! You never spoke to Mom or Dad, You never spoke to Tia! WHAT ARE YOU AFRAID OF?! Sketch: I said, not now!!!! *fire bends and fire surrounds her* *reality* Sketch: Um its with my adviser its being polished? Guard: Ive heard enough! *puts chains on her* Your going to prison for protesting against the law Sketch: Ah! Unhand me you brute you!! Im the queen Luna: *thinks* i cant let her get arrested, though she did lock me out for most of my life, but it was for a good cause i suppose, Hello sister you hates you, no i have to, dont do it, do it, dont do it No YES NO YES NO!! ''Ugh!! Sorry negativity this is my sister were talking about. Sketch Heart!! Sketch: *looks in Luna's direction* Luna... Luna: Catch!! *throws crown at her* Sketch: *catches and puts on* Ha!! In your face!! Guard: So you are the queen wait how do i know this isnt fake.. Gold Miner: By the looks by the shining and the diamond encrusted jewels plus the fact shes an alicorn Open your eyes!! Guard: Fine! *takes of chains* Your lucky your highness Sketch: *looks at him angrily* For nearly throwing me in jail plus the fact you put rusty old chains on me i will punish you so severely!! *fire bends at him* Everyone: *gasps then cheers* Guard: *hair is on fire* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs off* Sketch: Thank you and tonight this village goes independent!! Everyone: *cheers* Sketch: *steps down* See how easy it is to persuade fools Trixie: You were amazing!!! Sunset: Ehh she was something Sketch: Grrrrrrrrr Sunset: I mean stupendous your majesty!! Sketch: Good Now talk to the government tell them the queen is taking over have a meeting with them if you please and get me a royal spot with dinner fit for a queen OR ELSE *lights fire* Trixie and Sunset: *run off* Sketch: *goes back to alley and sits on thrown out chair* Luna: So nothing.. Sketch: *looks up* Luna? Luna: Not even a thank you for what i did Sketch: Oh please Luna queens dont say thank you Luna:.............Sketch I really need to know why are you like this Sketch: ...................................*sighs and gets up* Alright *faces her* when we were little *flash back* Filly Sketch: *is playing with Luna* Ha ha ha Filly Luna: Do the magic Do magic! Filly Sketch: Shhh shhhh come here... Filly Luna: *comes near* Filly Sketch: *sparks horn and creates fireworks* Celestia: *sees them from behind door* No...*runs off* Filly Sketch: Did you hear something? Filly Luna: Again!!! Selene: *opens door* Sketch Heart? Can you come here for a minute? Filly Sketch: ok *living room* Solaris: Darling, We have some bad news.... Filly Sketch: What is it? Selene: Were not your real parents we adopted you Filly Sketch: Oh ok so? Solaris: Your real parents now dead were dark magic users Filly Sketch: Whats that? Celestia: They use evil spells on innocent ponies Selene: And some of it is inside you Filly Sketch: Whats gonna happen to me? Solaris: *sparks horn and shows presentation* Listen Sketch Heart your powers will bring joy and happiness *shows magic Sketch Heart playing happily with magic Luna* But as you grow older the darkness inside will grow stronger and soon will completely control you *shows older Sketch Heart being consumed by darkness* Magic Sketch: AHHHHH!!! Filly Sketch: *gasps and buries face in cushion* Solaris: *stops magic* But you must learn to control your powers to do so emotions will be your obstacle for the slightest fear or anger can set off your powers Selene: The sad part is you have to stay away from Luna your powers are now connected an relationship with her which will harm her if not even kill her! Filly Luna: *hides behind the wall* Filly Sketch: What?! *tears up* Celestia: Sketch Heart Filly Sketch: *runs off* Filly Luna: Sketchy *runs after her* *in room* Filly Sketch: *lies in bed moaning* Filly Luna: *enters room* Sketch whats wrong? Filly Sketch: *gasps then wipes tears and faces Luna* Nothing just bored Filly Luna: What was mama and papa talking about? Filly Sketch: Nothing lets just play Filly Luna: OK!! *closes door* Do the magic! Do the magic! Filly Sketch: *thinks* No way can i possibly harm Luna mama and papa were probably wrong.'' *sparks horn and creates fireworks* Filly Luna: This is amazing *runs around* Filly Sketch: Watch this *stomps foot and creates sand* Filly Luna: Ha ha ha ha ha! Fillies Sketch and Luna: *make sand castles* Filly Sketch: My castles name is Fireria Filly Luna: Well mines name is uh uh Sandy! Fillies Sketch and Luna: Ha ha ha ha ha!! *is seated and pushed against sand while Sketch fumes flames to move them like there skating* He he he he!!! *slides down sand dune* Filly Luna: *flies up and on other sand dune* AHHHAA!! *pops head out* Heehahaha!! *jumps on sand dune* Filly Sketch: *makes another* Hang on!! Filly Luna: * jumps on sand dune to sand dune as she makes them* Catch Me!! Filly Sketch: *makes other* Gotcha!! Filly Luna: AGAIN!! Filly Sketch: *keeps making and cant keep up* WAIT!! Filly Luna: *continues jumping* Filly Sketch: settle down!! *magic gets the best of her and shoots Luna's head* Luna!!! Filly Luna: *gets shot and falls* Uh!! *goes unconscious* Filly Sketch: *runs to Luna* L-Luna Filly Luna: *hair then magically forms a burnt streak of hair* Filly Sketch: *sees this* Mama! Papa!! *hugs Luna close and magic forms burnt ring around them* Its ok Luna...I got you! Solaris, Celestia and Selene: *burst in room* Solaris: Sketch Heart what have you done?! We warned you about this! Solaris, Celestia and Selene: *runs towards her* Filly Sketch: It was an accident *looks at Luna* im sorry Luna Selene: *takes up Luna and gasps* Shes burning hot.. Celestia: Mother give her to me Selene: *gives Luna to Celestia* Celestia: *lights horn and heals her while memories of Sketch's powers are replaced with fun at the beach* Filly Luna: *smiles slightly* Solaris: Now Sketch Heart You need to take this seriously now we know this can happen again and can be worst so for safety close the gates Guards: *close gates* Solaris: We'll move her away from ponies Servants: *closes doors and windows* *The next day* Celestia: *hugs them all* I'll miss you Selene: My youve grown Solaris: Make me proud Filly Sketch: ... *goes upstairs* Filly Luna: *notices and follows* *upstairs* Filly Luna: Sketchy? Filly Sketch: *glances at her then goes in room and closes door* Solaris: And we'll limit her time with ponies....including Luna Filly Luna: *stares then walks away* *reality* Sketch: So now you know Luna: So thats why *brushes hair back and shows the burnt streak* Sketch: *nods* And now you need to leave.. Luna: No none of that cant be true... Sketch: uh..*feels urge in her* Luna please go..*feels it getting stronger* Luna: No im not leaving without you Sketch Heart Sketch: *is on the brink of becoming complete consumed* Go!! N-NOW!!! Luna: NO! Sketch: *is surrounded by huge tall flames* AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! *is now wearing necklace with red gem in it and flames die down* ' AHAHAHAHA!!!! FOOL YOUR GOODY TWO SHOES SISTER IS GONE!!!! '*shoots huge fire flame* Luna: *gasps and runs and misses fire flame* Sketch: ' This isnt over i'll be back before you know it AHAHAHA!!!! '*flames gather around her and she disappears* HEY!!!! PEEEPS!!! Ok so this took two days considering the fact that it was a school night!! UGH!!! 6th grade in Jamaica is such a stress so you guys be grateful!!! >:( Anywho :) Now you know why sketch ran away why Luna has a burnt mark in her hair why little sketch ran off and locked herself away plus in the next story look out village evil Sketch gonna put this place on fire literally :D Btw it be better if you read the fillyhood scene while playing this music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P6sGFSJYVsw Sketch: Heart belongs to:here Celestia,Luna,Trixie Lula moon and Sunset Shimmer belongs to: Hasbro